


Gross Out

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE NASTIES, Farts, M/M, Piss, Shit, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: When Bumblebee is ill and accidentally backfires, Smokescreen decides on a contest. Unfortunately, it turns into something that rookie never expected.





	Gross Out

“Hey up Bee!” Smokescreen grinned, a large smile on his face as he looked at the yellow scout, who seemed to be doubled over in pain? This was not like Bee at all! Smokescreen approached him and looked at him solemnly. “Bee, is everything alright?”, he asked, before he was cut off by a loud gurgling sound coming from Bee’s tank.

“To be honest Smokescreen, everything is not alright.” Bee sighed, looking at the other mech. He had been feeling rather unwell over the last few days, and he was completely puzzled over what it was.

This was shortly followed by a loud PPPPFFFRRRTTTT erupting from the yellow bot’s aft. “Primus Bee! That fucking stinks!” Smokescreen cried, waving his servos in front of his face, trying to fan the smell away. He then smirked as he looked at Bumblebee. "You're ill, and that is the best backfire you can do?" Without a moment's notice, he lifted his leg and let out an awful LLLFFFBBRRTTT, which caused him to start laughing. Unfortunately for Bee, everytime Smokescreen laughed, he also farted some more. "Haha! You shouldve- PFFFTT - seen your face Bumblebee!- FFRRTTT -You look fucking hilarious!" BBLLRRRTT. 

Bee groaned, as his tank rolled, and he farted again, only this time, something else followed. His aft armour groaned and a thick, sludgy blue liquid poured out of the crevices, and he farted again, the armour warping even further as it began to protest this new mound of shit being forced between itself and its owners aft. Finally, it could take no more, and it gave way, with more of the shit falling out and adding to already stinking pile on the floor.

"Ugh Bee, did you just shit yourself?" Smokescreen grinned and bent down, poking the aft armour, smirking as he heard the shit squish inside the warped and smelly plating. He poked it again, and squeezed, it moaning as more shit slopped out of it, before he grunted. A loud squishy sound was heard, as the shit began to pour out into his aft armour, which swelled and strained, trying its hardest to contain all over the shit. With a final creak and groan, some of it, if not most of it hit the floor as the armour latches popped out of place at the bottom. 

Bumblebee then had a filthy idea, grinning to himself, as he turned around and looked at Smokescreen. The rookie had no time to react before he found himself pinned between the ground, and that muscular, disgusting yellow aft. He squirmed and strained, his optics widening as realized exactly what the yellow scout intended to do. He yelled out as Bumblebee began shitting on his face, the smelly shit blinding him and assaulting all of his senses. He groaned as he heard Bumblebee snicker. “Thanks Smokescreen! You make a GREAT waste disposal unit!” He sneered as he let out one last smelly log, before farting and climbing off and turning around, a cruel smirk on his face as he watched the shit covered rookie get up. 

Smokescreen gagged. He loved the smell, but his internals didn't agree. He groaned, and with a horrible wet noise, vomit flew out of his mouth and landed on the floor, coating it in a smelly greyish liquid. He vomited again and again, the horrible thick pile growing and growing. “Bumblebee, that was fucking disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you, you twisted son of a bitch?” Of course, this was all an act, and he hoped Bumblebee was catching on. He didn’t want to upset the yellow scout, and ruin this filthy and rather sexual experience. 

Luckily for him, Bumblebee soon caught on, and he retaliated by throwing Smokescreen to the floor and sticking his fingers down his throat, making the rookie vomit some more. He quickly forced his mouth shut, with a ‘wait a moment’ look, before he vomited, and quickly kissed Smokescreen, causing their vomit to mix, and dribble down their chins and to drip on the floor. 

They both moaned as they felt all the tastes and textures in their puke, before they parted lips, and allowed all the puke to spill out onto the floor, which only added to the disgusting, and rather gruesome smell in the room. The vomit, combined with the shit, utterly STANK. It was completely disgusting to any normal mech, but to these two, it was like heaven. They loved it, and they moaned and groaned, with Bumblebee even going so far as to pick up the horrible mixture, and shovelling it into his mouth like he was incredibly hungry, and it was the only food for miles around, despite the fact that they could have both human foods and Energon.

Smokescreen looked at Bee shovelling the pukey shitty mixture into his mouth, before deciding that it needed a little more flavour. He grunted, and a creak was heard as his cockhead pressed against the panel. With a sigh of relief, and a sound like gushing water, Smokescreen began to piss. With the head of his spike being practically welded to the interface panel, the piss couldn’t go anywhere, and began to build up, forcing the front to swell out like a balloon. The piss was a dark blue colour, and it smelt incredibly thick and musky. The armour creaked in protest as the front of it ballooned more and more, filling with more and more piss, until finally, it could take no more. With a sound like tearing paper, the front burst open, the piss exploding and landing in the mixture, as well as landing on Bumblebee, where it soaked into his armour and dribbled down the gaps, staining part of his aft armour. 

“You are so fucking gross!” Bumblebee grinned, looking at the other mech, before he grabbed a handful of the mixture, and shoved it in Smokescreen’s face, smearing it over the rookie’s faceplates, before moaning as Smokescreen vomited again, which sprayed out from the gaps in the yellow scout’s digits and soaked his face, with the other parts. “Your move, you pathetic washout bitch. Try and outfilth me. It will never happen!”

It was time to get dirty. Smokescreen grabbed hold of a TON of the mixture, and rammed it into Bumblebee’s mouth, before quickly slamming said scout’s mouth onto his thick cock, and setting a brutal pace, going back and forth, choking the poor scout. He didn’t care one bit. He moaned as he heard Bee retch and gag, his spike getting harder and harder at the rather disgusting noises. He smirked and hummed, going even faster, with a rhythmic clanging sounding as Smokescreen throatfucked that poor, submissive little scout. 

Bumblebee couldn’t stand this. It turned him on so much, but it really fucking hurt! He felt his own panel groaning, and he sent the command to open it. His spike was throbbing like mad! He needed to pee soon, but he couldn’t! He had other things on his mind! He gagged and his engine gurgled and groaned. Smokescreen’s cock was massive, and that, combined with a mouthful of piss, shit and vomit didn’t exactly help him. With one final retch, a huge wave of vomit came up and shot out of his mouth, coating Smokescreen’s meaty cock in his vomit, as well as most of the previous mixture. He coughed when Smokescreen took his cock out and patted him on the helm. 

“Good bot!” Smokescreen snickered, looking at the still vomiting Bumblebee. His cock felt amazing, and he was loving every second of it, including the smell, as well as the delicious noises. He groaned as he felt some pressure building in his aft. “Ugh, gotta shit!” He groaned, before yelling as he was thrown to the floor by an extremely horny Bee. It took less than two seconds to decode what Bee wanted, and without hesitating, Smokescreen obliged. He quickly got on his hands and knees, showing off his shitty and smelly afthole to the other bot. 

“Hang on a second, just need some lube.” Bee grinned as he began pissing inside Smokescreen’s afthole, causing said bot to shudder and squirm at the unique sensation. He decided to go a little further, gathering huge piles of the smelly mixture up in his servo, before shoving it into the other Autobot’s aft, creating a whole ton of squelching and squishy sounds as the mixture filled his aft. He snickered as he watched Smokescreen’s tank slightly bulge out, before he put the final fistful in, and rammed his meaty cock inside, thrusting in and out, which caused Smokescreen’s disgestive system to work in reverse. 

First there was a clunking sound, followed by gagging and retching, before a FUCKTON of piss, vomit, shit and cum spewed out of Smokescreen’s mouth, along with the shit that was meant to come out of his aft, which was currently being destroyed by Bumblebee. There was a pause. Smokescreen felt so fucking dirty doing this, but he loved it so much. With a loud groan, he began cumming harder than he ever had before, before he was cut off as he resumed vomiting as Bumblebee’s rough fucking was really doing a number on his aft, not to mention his systems. 

Finally, there was a loud moan as Bumblebee came, bloating out Smokescreen’s belly again with his cum, groaning as the day’s events, Smokescreen’s tight blue aft, as well as the smell brought him to climax. He would definitely do it again! He had enjoyed it so much! He pulled out of Smokescreen, who collapsed face-first into the stinking mess. He quickly re-adjusted himself, before taking a look at Smokescreen. “Stew in those juices, you slut!” He snickered, before hurrying off to the nearest washrack to clean himself up. Smokescreen however, would remain filthy. Oh yes, Bee was going to have a lot more fun with that dirty smelly rookie in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most DISGUSTING fic I have ever wrote! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
